1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for determining an optimal energy window to determine settings for optimal positron emission tomography (PET).
2. Description of the Related Art
Positron emission tomography (PET) refers to one of nuclear medicine test technologies for injecting, into a human body, radiopharmaceuticals emitting positrons and reconfiguring, using an exclusive scanner, a shape of the injected radiopharmaceuticals used in the human body.
In general, such PET has been adopted to diagnose various types of cancers and also has been known as an efficient test to perform a differential diagnosis on a cancer, clinical staging, an evaluation of recurrence, and a determination as to the treatment effect. In addition, a receptor image or a metabolic image used for evaluating heart disease, brain disease, and brain functions may be acquired using the PET.
Positrons may be emitted from radioactive isotopes, such as, C-11, N-13, O-15, and F-18, as a kind of radiation. The radioactive isotopes correspond to principal constituent components of a biomaterial and thus, radiopharmaceuticals, that is, a tracer for applying a predetermined change in physiological, chemical, and functional views may be produced using the radioactive isotopes.